Seeds
Seeds, also referred to as Moshling Seeds, are a type of item in Moshi Monsters used to attract Moshlings by growing them in the Moshling Garden. By planting certain combinations of seeds in your garden one can attract a certain Moshling with a certain combination. As one will not know what kind of colour the plant growing from the seed has, one has to wait out till it blooms. If the flower is not the colour of taste of a Moshling one seeks, they have to dig the plant out and start anew. There are eight normal seeds of which two Members-exclusive (found at Super Seeds). Other seeds are referred to as Special Seeds which are specific one-time-use seeds for one particular special Moshling. These seeds function as Coded Items and are to be obtained through various ways, such as buying merchandise. Around July 2013, the designs of the seeds display was updated; before they would have a representative colour. Supposedly due to the confusion of design to display a yellow seed with a picture displaying another colour, they now depict a grey seed with the colour wheel possibilities in its background. Despite this, the colours green, orange and dark blue are present despite not being used in any combinations. At the same time, specialised seeds that guaranteed certain colours were created (eg: Blue Magic Beans) however only few were obtainable, and none were available for purchase. Moshipedia Moshling Seeds Available in Star Blossom, Love Berries, Dragon Fruit, Crazy Daisy, Magic Beans, Snap Apple, Moon Orchid and Hot Silly Peppers. Rox Flowers Rox flowers start out as regular seeds but a rare and undefined mutation causes the flowers to bloom Rox. Instant cash-back! Ker-ching! Seed Gallery Updated versions (2013-present) Moon Orchid.png Star Blossom.png Hot Silly Peppers.png Snap Apple.png Dragon Fruit.png Magic Beans.png Love Berries.png Crazy Daisy.png Old versions (pre-2013) Moon Orchid old.png Star Blossom old.png Hot Silly Peppers old.png Snap Apple old.png Dragon Fruit old.png Magic Beans old.png Love Berries old.png Crazy Daisy old.png Coloured seeds Black Moon Orchid.png Black Star Blossom.png Black Hot Silly Peppers.png Black Snap Apple.png Black Dragon Fruit.png Black Magic Beans.png Black Love Berries.png Black Crazy Daisy.png Blue Moon Orchid.png Blue Star Blossom.png Blue Hot Silly Peppers.png Blue Snap Apple.png Blue Dragon Fruit.png Blue Magic Beans.png Blue Love Berries.png Blue Crazy Daisy.png Pink Moon Orchid.png Pink Star Blossom.png Pink Hot Silly Peppers.png Pink Snap Apple.png Pink Dragon Fruit.png Pink Magic Beans.png Pink Love Berries.png Pink Crazy Daisy.png Purple Moon Orchid.png Purple Star Blossom.png Purple Hot Silly Peppers.png Purple Snap Apple.png Purple Dragon Fruit.png Purple Magic Beans.png Purple Love Berries.png Purple Crazy Daisy.png Red Moon Orchid.png Red Star Blossom.png Red Hot Silly Peppers.png Red Snap Apple.png Red Dragon Fruit.png Red Magic Beans.png Red Love Berries.png Red Crazy Daisy.png Yellow Moon Orchid.png Yellow Star Blossom.png Yellow Hot Silly Peppers.png Yellow Snap Apple.png Yellow Dragon Fruit.png Yellow Magic Beans.png Yellow Love Berries.png Yellow Crazy Daisy.png Special Seeds Merchandise Seeds Radiant Roxy Rose.png Hip Hop Hibiscus.png Trashy Tulip.png Robo Dendron.png Shrillberry Seeds.png Nutty Flips.png Pocus Pods.png Jolly Flowers.png Frozen Forget-me-not.png Alpine Pinkerbells.png Peekaboo Bells.png Loopy Lotus.png Van Goji Berries.png Twistletoe Berries.png Dolphiniums.png Glacé Gooberry.png Bop Corn.png Blurb Beans.png Sprung Onions.png Light Bulbs.png Prize Seeds Ra-Tichoke.png Splurgee Burdock.png Non-Drip Moss.png Hocus Crocus.png Glamellia.png Slee-Peas.png Bibbidy Beans.png Card Seeds Nutty Flips.png Jolly Flowers.png Mysterious Beat.png Tartan Thistles.png Tutankhanation.png Croakus.png Funky Free-sia.png Sizzling Snapdragon.png Eggnemone.png Chrysanthemunch.png Chewlips.png Phantomato.png Dippy Dogbane.png Tickly Tiger Lily.png Pandandelion.png Flylacs.png Bunnysuckle.png Mysterious Moshling.png Plush Seeds Bouffant Bluebell.png Pop Poppies.png Bong Beans.png Zoom Blooms.png Scorechid.png Forget Me Nut.png Busnations.png Whistlin' Thistles.png Loot Vegetables.png Radiant Roxy Rose.png Winged Wallflower.png Chrysanthemunch.png Croakus.png Sprung Onions.png Aster-oids.png Eggnemone.png Pandandelion.png Call-i Flower.png Whiskered Hibiscus.png Phantomato.png Frozen Forget-me-not.png Twistletoe Berries.png Unreleased Seeds Bentley Seed.png|scrapped, would attract Bentley Mysterious Moshling.png Scrappy Shrub.png|scrapped, would attract Shambles Dune Buds.png Sillimanjaro Seeds.png Skippity Pips.png Category:Seeds